


Le Grand Mort

by hushboys (taemin)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Ficmix, M/M, Remixed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/pseuds/hushboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung's awake and looking to take advantage of Jaebum's urges. No, not the murderous ones. An interlude/prequel to "Makes Us Feel Alive". Written for the 2015 round of <a href="http://kpop-ficmix.livejournal.com/">Kpop Ficmix</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Grand Mort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Makes Us Feel Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/146315) by iridae. 



It's snowing outside the motel, the fat, wet flakes falling layer after layer to form a dense, powdery blanket that cloaks the countryside. The world looks serene, like a Christmas card. This is Jinyoung's favorite time of year, even if he shivers through most of it and curses the rickety old truck Jaebum's so fond of. Winter is cold and unforgiving, but Jinyoung finds he enjoys the challenge.

Out in the parking lot, the corpse wrapped in a large, grey tarpaulin will have frozen solid by now. It'll make it easier to drop it in the pond on their way out of town. Jaebum loves bodies of water, especially if he can get to them before the hard freeze of winter. Jinyoung appreciates the head start it affords them, months of unhurried drifting with Jaebum's thumb tucked in the soft hair behind Jinyoung's ear as they drive nowhere in particular. 

Jinyoung's awake now, listening to Jaebum's measured breaths coming from the other side of the bed. He always sleeps so soundly after a kill, like it's the only thing that'll settle him when he gets wild. Jinyoung understands, mostly. Jaebum is passionate about everything: the foods he likes, the music he listens to. But he gets this feral look in his eyes when he's got one of his urges that makes him look frighteningly handsome—or handsomely frightening, Jinyoung supposes, depending on the day and how long it's been since the last time.

Jinyoung's no better, really; he doesn't get the itch like Jaebum does, but that doesn't detract from the thrill he gets from knife plunged into a stomach, upticking with a cocked wrist to feel a ribcage separating beneath his hands. There is a cold poetry to it. He gets it. He gets Jaebum.

They have to get back on the road tomorrow. Jinyoung wishes sometimes, usually in one of his fits of exhaustion, that they could stay somewhere for more than a night or two. Not settle down—Jaebum'd never go for that, not when he _needs_ this, a steady flow of victims whose faces all blur together. After a while, they become little more than precious markers of where they've been together— _The Canyon Hit, The Motel, The Convenience Store._ Jaebum claims it saves him from having to remember unnecessary details, but Jinyoung knows it's self-preservation. Jaebum loves this— _needs_ this—but he told Jinyoung once that it will haunt him until the day he dies, or is incarcerated. 

Whichever comes first.

Jinyoung rises up on one elbow to look at Jaebum properly. His face is relaxed in sleep, untroubled by who they are and what they've done. Jinyoung can't help it, overwhelmed by a sense of fondness—they're in this adventure together—and leans in to kiss the twin moles on Jaebum's brow bone even though he knows it will disturb him.

Jaebum's eyes snap open, feral—and then he sees Jinyoung and softens into something sweeter, but no less hungry.

"Sorry," Jinyoung whispers.

Jaebum brings him in with a hand in his hair. He's making cross noises at the indignity of being awake, when not thirty seconds before he'd been dead to the world, but he still kisses Jinyoung gamely. Mouth open, ready for anything.

Jinyoung's cock stirs with interest. The bed is warm with the heavy heat of sleep that precludes much clothing, and he knows that if he goes searching, he will find skin—bare, salt-sweet, already marked from the first round earlier that evening. He alights upon the briefest thatch of hair above the elastic waist of Jaebum's underwear, just enough to feel gritty beneath the sweep of his fingers.

"Yeah, okay," Jaebum says, containing him with just a hand on his cheek. "Make it fast. We have to be on the road at dawn."

"Your dirty talk sucks," Jinyoung informs him even as he shucks off his own underwear, toeing it onto the floor. 

"Fuck you."

"Isn't that what I'm trying to do?" Jinyoung quips.

His muscles are sore from the day's exertion, but it's so easy to wrap a fist around Jaebum's cock, already wet and eager, and tug. Jaebum hasn't been a teenager for years but he still fucks like one, hard at the drop of a hat with a hair-trigger climax. 

"You were—ah, shit, yeah—so good today," Jaebum huffs, setting the edge of his teeth against Jinyoung's shoulder. Jinyoung waits, squeezing just a little too hard until Jaebum bites him sharply in retaliation. It does not draw blood this time, and Jinyoung is disappointed, but it's also four in the morning and he's horny as hell and the window for reciprocity is fast closing with each heavy blink of Jaebum's eyelids. No time to make it perfect. He'll have to settle with just _good_.

"I know," Jinyoung says, waiting for the moment when Jaebum's breathing turns harsh. It comes with a twist of Jinyoung's grip, his spare hand braced on Jaebum's thigh to keep him anchored to the bed, unable to push up into Jinyoung's curled fingers at the speed he'd like. 

"I'm gonna—" he warns, and then comes. Jinyoung strokes him through it, every half-formed utterance from Jaebum hot on his skin, lips to pulse point, stifling himself on Jinyoung's throat. Even though it's the second time tonight, he makes a mess of the sheets. Jinyoung's long made it a habit to strip these rooms upon vacating them—linens tossed in the laundry on their way out to be cleaned before police could pinpoint their lodging and sweep it for evidence. He'd burn a place down if he had to, if it meant keeping Jaebum close. 

They trade places. Jaebum is terribly equitable when it comes to orgasms. He applies his mouth with an impressive amount of enthusiasm given the late hour and Jinyoung's just—fucking gone, really, writhing underneath Jaebum until he gets fed up and pushes him down with a flat palm, smooth after years of body disposal using lye, his identity rendered a permanent mystery to anyone not currently in this bed. 

Jaebum's blow job technique is in perfect keeping with his personality: boisterous, intense. As with his other _urges_ , he pursues a bombastic finish, unfurling handsomely with each minor victory along the way. He coaxes and teases in turn, his lips soft and his throat relaxed.

Jinyoung lies back with his fist stuffed in his mouth to stop wailing each time Jaebum does that thing with his tongue that makes his toes curl. Jinyoung has never had complaints about his size, but he feels lost in Jaebum's mouth—almost as though Jaebum could swallow him whole like this, unconcerned with the outside world when Jinyoung is beneath him, proud and sprinting towards pleasure like it's a competition he _has_ to win.

Jinyoung doesn't even feel on the brink of release until he's already bucking towards Jaebum's wonderful mouth, each pulse washing over him. Jaebum focuses wholly on this, soothing him down with a gentled tongue. He stops his absent caresses of Jinyoung's inner thighs and kisses the tip of Jinyoung's cock, now soft.

"Hopefully that's enough until morning," Jaebum says. Jinyoung hums in agreement and retreats back under the covers. 

He's drowsy, but still watching Jaebum as intently as before. He only notices it when Jaebum's back from the bathroom and settling up against the cushions. The blood spatter on the pivot of his jawline. Two tiny specks against his skin. A casual bystander would have mistaken it for one of the tiny moles peppered across Jaebum's body, but Jinyoung has catalogued each and every one and _knows_. Thumb already wet from the tip of his tongue, he reaches out and wipes it away. 

"From earlier?" he asks, already knowing the answer. 

Jaebum smiles his charming smile in reply, the one that devastates Jinyoung every time with how blindingly _beautiful_ he is. The one that Jinyoung will follow anywhere, through freezing temperatures and dwindling funds, because Jaebum is the only thing in Jinyoung's life that makes him feel normal.

"You have to be more careful," Jinyoung says, and sucks his fingertip clean.


End file.
